Pikachu! I see you
by rightafterscribe
Summary: Just because you can't see him, it doesn't mean he isn't always there.
1. Chapter 1

The other day I was driving and I saw a stuffed Pikachu riding in the back of a work truck attached to one of the boxes on it. This whole thing popped into my head.

A/U where Lincoln didn't die at the end of Season 3. He and Daisy have a baby a year later the whole Hive situation.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them.

* * *

Of course, it started with Mack calling Lincoln Pikachu years before and it just kind of stuck. How the nickname became part of their 2-year-olds awareness remained a mystery, but Daisy suspected it might have been her baby's namesake.

One afternoon on a rare shopping trip Mindy (short for Melinda) sat happily babbling in the cart Daisy pushed along when they walked past a display for the latest and greatest Pokémon movie.

"Daddy!" Mindy called out suddenly, clapping her hands.

"Look mama! Daddy" she called again.

"What, where?" Daisy asked her giggling baby.

Mindy pointed to the display with wide eyes!

"Daddy!" She giggled again as Daisy followed her daughter's finger.

There in the middle of shelf sat a large plush Pikachu.

"Oh, we have to buy this!" Daisy said picking the stuffed yellow toy and handing it to her daughter.

Mindy squealed in delight.

Daisy laughed to herself, Lincoln was going to roll his eyes at this, but anything for their daughter. He was a great father and he'd indulge her with the nickname and the comparison to the 'shocking' yellow toy.


	2. 4

I still don't own them.

Warning: Character Death

* * *

One day right before Mindy had just turned 5, she had a very bad day. Mommy and Daddy were away, the kitchen didn't have pop tarts. Grandpa Phil was too busy to play. To make matters worse, she couldn't find her Pikachu toy anywhere. Daddy must have hid it before he and Mommy left for a mission out state.

Mommy and Daddy very rarely took long distance missions anymore, both preferring the safety of desk and lab jobs since Mindy burst into their lives. Mindy liked it better when they were home too.

Mindy was supposed to stay in the lounge with Henry and Peggy Fitzsimmons, but just like her mother she wasn't one to always follow the rules. She continued to wander the hallways in search of her Pikachu and her Aunt May (May was too young to be a 'grandma' thank you very much!) Aunt May could always make Mindy feel better.

When Mindy found Aunt May and Grandpa Phil in his office Aunt May looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong aunt may?" Mindy asked wandering into the office.

May's head shot up at the sound of her niece's voice and her eyes with filled with renewed tears.

"Oh, baby!" Aunt May said pulling her in for a hug.

* * *

Mindy's day got much worse after that.

She still couldn't find her Pikachu and Mindy would find out later that Mommy had a boo boo and Daddy, well Daddy wasn't coming home ever again.

When Mindy was finally able to visit Mommy in the med bay, Mommy started crying like Mindy had never seen her cry before. Mumbling something about never taking a mission again and how she refused to let her daughter lose both of her parents and grow up like she did. Mindy didn't cry because she didn't want to make Mommy more sad. Mindy was glad Mommy was going to be okay but she missed Daddy and it made her sad that Mommy missed Daddy too, but she wasn't going to make Mommy cry harder.

Then, despite Aunt Jemma's protests, Mommy picked up Mindy and whisked them both off to her and Daddy's bed. Mindy rarely got to sleep in their bed anymore, something about raising "independent" kids, so as bad as her day was, Mindy was happy she got to snuggle up with Mommy.

Mommy set Mindy down on the bed handed t-shirt and started to get changed herself. Mommy hadn't talked much since she got back and Mindy knew everyone was worried. Mindy quickly changed into Mommy's old shirt and waited for Mommy to undo the covers of the bed.

When Mommy finally pulled up the duvet and pillows, there under everything on Daddy's side of the bed was Mindy's Pikachu.

"Daddy," Mindy whispered, and for the first time that night burst into tears.

Mommy hiccuped a little at the site of the plush toy and her crying daughter, Mommy scooped them both Mindy and the toy up and cuddled them close in the bed. Mommy pulled up the covers around all of them.

Both Mommy and Mindy cried themselves to sleep that night.


	3. New House

Continued

* * *

Daisy and Mindy moved off base shortly after Lincoln died. Actually, Daisy and Mindy left town for 6 months after Lincoln died. Daisy needed to get as far away from everything as she possibly could and took Mindy on a world tour. They stopped at the home of Robin and Polly Hinton, Australia, Disney World and finally Mama May's (May's mom) house in Pennsylvania.

It was at May's mother's house that Daisy and Mindy finally reached out to May and Coulson. They convinced their girls to come home and promised they would do whatever they could to help them. It was no secret Daisy wanted to leave S.H.I.E.L.D,'s Homebase, but seeing as it was her family and her home for the last 9 years, she didn't want to abandon the organization completely. May and Coulson convinced her to stay on to teach and consult but promised she could move off base and leave active field work. Daisy had wanted a fresh start and while she and Mindy were gone she asked May to box up most of their things and put them in storage, Daisy wanted to buy new things and not have so many attachments to Lincoln, not the healthiest of coping mechanisms but it was almost understandable with her past. Besides, Mindy was the most precious and important reminder of all. /span/p

Daisy had wanted a fresh start and while she and Mindy were gone she asked May to box up most of their things and put them in storage, Daisy wanted to buy new things and not have so many attachments to Lincoln, not the healthiest of coping mechanisms but it was almost understandable with her past. Besides, Mindy was the most precious and important reminder of all. "Mindy didn't take Pikachu doll with her on all her adventures around the world. It was still her favorite toy even if it made her miss Lincoln and she didn't want to lose the toy on the trip. She also knew that it made Daisy sad. /p

Mindy didn't take Pikachu doll with her on all her adventures around the world. It was still her favorite toy even if it made her miss Lincoln and she didn't want to lose the toy on the trip. She also knew that it made Daisy sad.

May had boxed up Mindy's things as well and brought them to them to the new house. Daisy may have wanted a fresh start but a child shouldn't have to part with too many things at this age. It wasn't until they had moved into their new house and unpacked Mindy's bedding and toys that Mindy and Daisy realized that Pikachu had somehow gone missing when things were getting moved and packed. May apologized over and over but Mindy was still mad at her. May felt awful. May apologized to Daisy too, but Daisy waved her off, she knew the toy was important to Mindy but they needed a fresh start and she hoped Mindy would get over it eventually.

May apologized to Daisy too, but Daisy waved her off, she knew the toy was important to Mindy, but there was only so much they could do now. She hoped that Mindy would get over it eventually. Before she left Mindy and Daisy for the first night in their new house, May had one more box to give them. She said she found it in the back of Daisy' and Lincoln's closet. Daisy recognized the handwriting on it as being Lincoln's, the box looked like a gift, probably for Mindy's fifth birthday. Daisy, swallowed hard but thanked May for the box and gave it to her daughter. /p

Before she left Mindy and Daisy for the first night in their new house, May had one more box to give them. She said she found it in the back of Daisy' and Lincoln's closet. Daisy recognized the handwriting on it as being Lincoln's and the box looked like a gift, probably for Mindy's fifth birthday. Daisy, swallowed hard but thanked May for the box and gave it to her daughter.

Daisy told Mindy she could open the box before bedtime, and together they sat down to see what was in it. When Mindy first opened the box there was a lot of tissue paper to go through. When she finally got through it there was a brand new stuffed Pikachu with a 'press me sticker 'on its ear. Mindy pressed the button and heard "Happy birthday Mindy! Daddy loves you" in Lincoln's pre-recorded voice.

Mindy looked up to her mom and sobbed out, "Daddy.

Before she could stop herself Daisy was crying too. As much as she wanted to start over maybe both of them having a few reminders of Lincoln wouldn't be so bad. Daisy scooped up both Mindy and her new Pikachu and whisked them both off to bed.

This house already started to feel like home.


	4. First Day of School

I still don't own them.

Mindy is 8 in this chapter

* * *

Mindy and Daisy had been living in their house about an hour away from "Homebase" for 3 years now. Daisy spent as much time as inhumanly possible with Mindy. Daisy would work from home three days a week, teach at Homebase the other two and weekends were spent at soccer games or dance class, or art class or whatever else Mindy was into. Sometimes they would spend the whole weekend with May and Coulson at their house off base as well. Daisy wasn't quite the same after Lincoln died but every morning she put on a smile and a brave face for her daughter and over time she began to have to fake her smiles less and less.

Not surprising to anyone, Mindy thrived academically ad when She was 8 she was accepted into a "school for the gifted."

She had been homeschooled before that, learning from online interactive programs, taking lessons from Aunt Jemma and Uncle Fitz via Skype from their home in Scotland, or in person when everyone was in town. She also learning about history from Grandpa Phil, and took P.E. with Aunt May.

Mindy was excited to go to shcool, even if she knew Mommy was worried about her going to school every day. She had overheard Mommy telling Aunt May about it the week before. Aunt May told Mommy it would be the best thing for Mindy, and while Mommy knew that, Mindy knew it was hard for Mommy to let her little girl go.

Not for the first time Mindy wished Daddy could be there for this event in her life. She knew Mommy wished it too, but over time they both grew stronger and could talk about Daddy without crying, but days like today Mindy knew they were both a little sad.

On Mindy's very first day of school, she and Mommy got up early and Mommy made pancakes with bacon for breakfast! Mindy picked out her new outfit to wear to school and climbed into the car to ride to school with Mommy. Mindy was nervous but she didn't want to make Mommy any more nervous so she put on a brave face. Mommy put on a brave face too.

When they pulled up to the school, Mindy and Mommy got out of the car and went into the office to meet Mindy's "buddy" a child assigned to help her navigate her first week at the new school.

When they got to the office a young boy no older than 10 was waiting for them. The tiny boy jumped up, pushed up his glasses on his freckled face and adjusted his too stuffed backpack on his back.

He stuck out his hand to Mindy.

"Hi! I'm Mike you must be Mindy! I can't wait to show you your new school!" he said excitedly!

Mindy shook his hand back and smiled shyly.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hi Mike," Mommy said and offered him her hand as well.

"I'm Mindy's mom, it's nice to meet you." she said.

"Hi,Mindy's mom! Come on Mindy! We should get going we don't want to miss your first Morning Assembly! And we have to stop at your cubby too!"

Mike turned around to lead Mindy out the office door and that's when she noticed his backpack had a bright yellow Pikachu on it.

Mindy was momentarily shocked, but covered it quickly and turned to hug Mommy goodbye. When Mommy knelt down to hug her Mindy whispered in ear "Look Mommy! Daddy wanted to wish me good luck!" And with that, Mindy skipped away with her new friend and out the door to her new school.

Daisy stood here for a moment longer when one of the office assistants looked up

"Hard to let them go huh?" She asked

"Mmm hmm" Daisy replied still feeling a bit dazed.

"But I think we'll be okay."


	5. Puppy

When Mindy was 10, she asked Daisy for a dog. Well, more accurately she created a presentation to ask Daisy for a dog. After very careful research on the benefits of dog ownership, how to best go about adopting a dog (adopt don't shop) a 3D PowerPoint and a well-rehearsed speech, where she even wore the blazer her Aunt Jemma bought her for her birthday for school presentations, Daisy said yes.

Despite her misgivings, Daisy found she couldn't say no to the effort her daughter had put into the presentation and that's how she found herself at the pound one rainy Saturday afternoon.

To say she wanted to take home all the dogs and give them a loving home would be and understatement, probably because of her own childhood of being passed over. Still, she knew they could only take one, and her daughter was spending her time finding just the right dog to bring into their family.

After wandering the whole shelter up and down for over an hour no one dog made the right connection and Mindy was starting to feel hopeless.

Just before Daisy was going to suggest coming back a different day something caught her daughter's eye.

Coming out of one of the exam rooms with one of the Techs was the fluffiest, ball of fur Daisy and Mindy had ever seen. He was shyly licking the Tech's hand and trying to hide behind her legs.

The Tech noticed Mindy looking at the dog and walked it over to her.

"Hi, are you looking for a friend?" The Tech asked

"I am! I gave a presentation to my mom about why we should get a dog and she said yes!" Mindy said proudly.

The Tech smiled at Daisy, who nodded in agreement.

The Tech turned back to Mindy, who was currently reaching out to the ball of fur. The dog was cautious at first but once he sniffed Mindy's hand, his ears went up and his tail started wagging uncontrollably.

"Well this little guy just came to the shelter this week, he was found wandering with no tags and no chip and very dehydrated and hungry, we had to patch him up a bit. Today is the first day we are introducing him to families and he seems to like you!" The Tech said.

"Does he have a name?" Mindy asked ruffling the dog's hair.

"Well, I think that's up to his new family you can name him anything you want" The Tech answered.

"Cool! Does he have any toys?" Mindy asked.

The Tech laughed "His family will have to get him some more but he's been pretty partial to this guy," the Tech said pulling something out of her coat and handing it to Mindy.

Mindy took the object and saw it was a bright yellow Pikachu toy. The dog happily barked at it.

At that, Mindy's head shot up to look at her mom . Daisy took a deep breath and smiled a bit at her daughter.

"Well then, I think we found you a puppy."


	6. Sweet 16

Still not mine.

* * *

On the day of her 16th birthday, the restaurant Mindy was supposed to have her family dinner at unexpectedly closed. Determined to not let it ruin her daughter's day Daisy found another restaurant that could accommodate their large group last minute. Mindy was going to have a big party with friends from school later in the week, but tonight was reserved for family.

Walking into the restaurant, Daisy noticed a table across the way with a young kid opening presents and laughing with his family. The kid, probably no more than 5, was flanked by his parents and both were smiling widely. A familiar pang in her gut twisted and not for the first time that day she wished Lincoln was there to celebrate their daughter's 16th birthday. Shaking her head out of her reverie she walked into the main room to join her already gathered extended family.

Dinner was a fine affair, full of laughter, love, even some maybe flirting between Mindy and Henry Fitzsimmons, and of course the beginnings of a food fight. Even now Hunter couldn't be taken anywhere. He tried to blame it on his son, but everyone knew better. Mindy had been happy and bubbly through out the evening but Daisy could tell Mindy was missing Lincoln as much as she was.

As dinner was winding, the same little boy who Daisy saw when she walked in wandered over to the table, he tapped Mindy on her arm and Mindy smiled down at him.

"Hi!" He said shyly, holding something behind his back.

"Well hi there cutie," Mindy replied looking down at the boy standing next to her.

"Is it your birthday too?" He asked her.

"It is! But I think I'm a bit older than you are," Mindy laughed

The boy smiled and pulled out the object from behind his back.

"I wanted to share my cupcakes with you," he said and handed her the cupcake.

Mindy tried to stifle a gasp when she looked at the cupcake. There on top of the cupcake was a Pikachu smiling up at her.

Mindy smiled at the little boy who gave it to her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome! Happy Birthday!" The boy said waking a way again.

"Happy birthday." She mumbled after him.

Looking back up she put the cupcake on the table and caught her mother's eye. Both women looked like they were going to cry.

Taking a deep breath Mindy looked out the rest of her strange little family.

"So, who wants cake?"


	7. Off to College

I'm still trying to decide if I want to continue, it was a Pikachu on a work truck that inspired the story, but I feel like I could add a few more life moments.

Even if I continue, I don't own them.

* * *

3 months later, Mindy was getting ready to move into her new college dorm. Of course still being 16 Daisy was having a hard time letting her daughter go.

But Mindy was after all gifted and while she probably could have graduated high school even sooner Daisy hadn't been determined to give her as normal a childhood as possible. Mindy also wanted to attend the Shield Academy, which Daisy disagreed with at first but they had compromised on Mindy attending regular university first and then they could revisit the Shield debate later.

Packing up her last few items and picking up her backpack Mindy was ready to get in the car.

Climbing into the passenger seat next to her mom Mindy sighed a little to herself, it was going to be weird not being at her house every day and she was worried about her mom being on her own, though Mindy had a feeling May would be by way more often now.

No matter how nervous she was, Mindy was ready to start college!

On the way to school, Her and her mom talked about all the classes she had signed up for, the labs she was hoping to take and clubs and organizations she hoped to join. They were singing along to the Mulan soundtrack (both Mindy and Daisy love Mulan). It was a short ride, only about 35 minutes from home. The great thing about being in the D.C. area was there were great schools nearby. Despite getting offers from the Ivy League Schools, Mindy had chosen Georgetown for the opportunity to design her own curriculum and the proximity to home and Shield.

When they turned up the main road and got stuck behind a construction truck, Daisy sighed, she was impatient as always and Mindy laughed. It wasn't until she looked up at the truck that she realized there was something attached to the back of the something in trucks cab. She nudged Daisy who was still muttering about traffic. When Daisy looked up Mindy pointed to the yellow Pikachu toy without a word and both women smiled. Lincoln it appeared approved of his daughter's choice if school.

Daisy turned to her daughter, "I think you're going to be just fine here kid," she said.

Mindy smiled, "Well, I've always thought so, I'm glad you caught up, and it seems Dad agrees."


End file.
